Momoyo Kawakami
"I won't lie, but be honest. I'm going to follow my heart and live." |- | Age: 18 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: O' |- |'Birthdate: 8/31' |- | {C}Kawakami Momoyo (川神 百代) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''She is the heir of the Kawakami Temple and considered the strongest person in the world |} '''Momoyo Kawakami(川神 百代) is one of the female protagonist in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''series. She is also one of the founders of the Kazama Family and also a love interet to Naoe Yamato. She is the most beautiful girl in both Kawakami Academy and Kawakami City, but due to her fighting strength, every male is too intimidated to talk to her. Momoyo is also a regular guest on the Kawakami academy radio show, as many people request her appearance on it. She is also terrible when it comes to money, which results in her borrowing it from other people. Sometimes though, she forgets to pay up by the deadline and she gets Yamato to extend it for her. In the end she is always able to pay back what she owes. Despite her strength, she hates to study and usually gets poor grades for it. Due to this she is unable to join S-class as the requirements include being in the top fifty of the exams ranking. It is shown though that she can get good grades when she tries, but she seldom does as she has no interest. She is bisexually flirtatious (reminiscent of Shinra from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de) and will make a pass at girls as she considers no males to be men due to her high standards, although defeating her in a fight, even if just barely, will make her think otherwise. She represents Makoto (誠',' Honesty), one of the seven virtues of Bushido. STORY CHILDHOOD She Joined the Kazama family after Yamato hired her to be the groups bodyguard after the Kazama family lost a fight to fifth and sixth graders due to Kazumo being taken hostage. Momoyo agreed on the condition that Yamato would become her underling so she would have someone to boss around and made Yamato pinky swear on the promise, threatening to kill him if he broke it. She then defended the Kazama family from the bullies and eventually decided to stay with them, challenging Shouichi for leadership of the family. Despite her strength, Shouichi refused to give in. Knowing that if she went any further she would put Shouichi's well-being at risk, she declared the fight her loss and accepted that he was leader of the family. She also acknowledged Shouichi as a 'man' due to the incident. MOMOYO'S CONFESSION AND RAISING THE FLAG Not long after Joining the Kazama family, she confessed that she really liked Yamato and asked him to promise her that he would always be with her. Yamato rejected however, saying that if he remained her underling forever he would always be on the sidelines. Yamato declared that he wanted to be Momoyos equal and stand by her side as one using his intellect to match he strength. In order to prove this he promised that he would aim for something like the prime minister of Japan. Momoyo happily accepted and told Yamato that they would aim for the top together. She has been waiting on Yamato ever since. GAINING A NEW SISTER When the guardian of Kazuko died, Kazuko was to be adopted by one of her relatives. However, upon meeting the relative, the Kazama Family agreed that the man was dangerous to give Kazuko to. Momoyo then requested that her family adopt Kazuko, making Kazuko a member of the Kawakami Family and Momoyo's new little sister. Kazuko came to admire the Kawakami Family and strives to achieve her dream of becoming a Kawakami assistant instructor in order to aid the family she loves so much and to earn Momoyo's recognition as a fighter. CENTURY PLANT At the blooming of the century plant, she was the first to comment on it, saying it was an ugly plant. She and the other members of the Kazama family, including Miyako, took a picture in front of the flower, with her placing her arm around Yamato. they then promised that no matter what happened in life, they would meet witness the next blossoming of the the Century plant, which they would later move to the back of the Kazama family hideout. WORLDS STRONGEST In March, 2008, Momoyo would fight against Kuki Ageha who was retiring from fighting in order to focus on the Kuki business. Momoyo and Ageha fought with Momoyo being the victor and becoming the strongest of the four devas. KAWAKAMI ACADEMY, NEW FRIENDS, FIGHTING FRUSTRATION AND STRONGER CONNECTION TO YAMATO In 2009, Momoyo became a third year student at Kawakami academy. With her reputation, she became admired as the strongest and most beautiful girl in the whole school. However, due to her overwhelming strength and confidence, almost all the males in Kawakami academy where too intimidated to talk or approach her, let alone ask her out. Momoyo took no note of this however, and enjoyed playing with and flirting with girls since no male caught her interest, although everyone was already aware of the underling-Nee-san relationship between her and Yamato. Momoyo would continue to show a softer side to Yamato while still being rough. In time though, she would become more gentle towards him, visiting Yamato in his Class, Class-F to take him places, spending time with him at the Kazama family hideout and even teasing him with her sex appeal. This would lead to a lot of rumours of the actual relationship between her and Yamato as it seemed too close for and underling and Nee-san relationship and even closer for childhood friends. Momoyo was more than willing to allow Christine Freidrich into the Kazama family, as well as Mayuzumi Yukie as she loved the thought of having more girls to surround herself with. She also noticed that Yukie was a lot stronger than she looked and felt excited about keeping her around. Apon allowing Chris and Yukie into the hideout, she assisted Yamato in constraining Miyako when Chris suggested that the building ought to be destroyed. After Yamato calmed down the situation Chris apologised. When the photo of the Kazama family standing in front of the century flower was found, Chris and Yukie where told of the promise the Kazama family had to witness the next blossoming of the flower in over 60 years. They where then invited to attend the blossoming to which they agreed. Throughout the year Momoyo was continuously challenged my several opponents from around the world, all of whom seeked recognition and fame by defeating her. However, Momoyo would continue to effortlessly strike down her opponents with ease, to the point it caused her frustration that almost all of her opponents where weak. During certain bouts against such opponents as the Karakura brothers and special forces members No.1 and No.2, Momoyo continued to show dangerous signs in her behavior as a result of not being able to let loose against opponents since she defeated them too easily. These signs did not go unnoticed by her grandpa, Ru-Sensei, Yamato and even the Prime Minister of Japan. Yamato would take it on himself to distract Momoyo from fighting by giving her other hobbies such as games, music, manga among other things. However, when Momoyo sensed a strong fighting spirit, she set out to where it was located in the Shimazu dorm. She then confronted Margit Eberbach and despites Margits discipline as a soldier, both Momoyo and Margit engaged in a fight. despite Margit fighting at full strength, she knew there was no way she could beat Momoyo but she refused to give up as Chris was watching. Before the battle was decided Shimazu Reiko broke up the fight and had both repair the damage they had done to the yard. During the Summer, Momoyo was confessed to by a girl who was in love with her. Momoyo would later tell Yamato about how she had rejected the girl as she only used girls as playthings, insisting that she was straight. Apon going further to saying the girl almost had an emotional breakdown, Yamato pointed out that it must of been because the girl seriously loved her, but Momoyo stated she had no understanding of love in an odd way. YAMATO'S CONFESSION As time went on, She would continue to spend more time with Yamato as she always felt "Refreshed" when she was with him, saying that she would only do certain things such as teasing him and puncing on him, to him alone and that she was glad he was her underling. As they spent more time together the two became closer. Then one day by the Tama river, Momoyo was taken aback when Yamato confessed his feelings to her and asked her to go out with him. Momoyo blushed at this, but rejected Yamato, admitting that while she did love Yamato, it was as a friend and an underling and that she could not love him as a man and said they should remain friends. Yamato said he understood, but asked if Momoyo forgot their promise when they where kids. Momoyo revealed that she did not forget, but instead remembered it better than Yamato did, saying that while she wanted Yamato to be with her forever back then, the response she got was even better. She then called Yamato "Prime Minister Naoe Yamato" saying she was really hoping for it. This left Yamato confused, revealing that he was the one who forgot. Momoyo was in fact watching Yamato ever since their promise and was hoping that he would achieve her expectations to be able to stand beside her as an equal. Momoyo kept her end of the promise, worked hard, and even became the strongest fighter in the world second to her grandpa. Yamato however, only seemed to achieve above average grades in school, always making around the top twenty in exam rankings but never top ten due to him not taking them seriously. Even though they where good results, they were not as great as Yamato was capable of since he didn't take them seriously and studied at his own pace. Yamato also made half hearted efforts in duels, leaving Momoyo dissapointed as if it was as if he wasn't even trying to reach her level. She then asked if Yamato was serious in his confession as his feeling back when they where kids seemed alot more real before heading off. Yamato caught up with Momoyo however, revealing that he remembered the promise in full and made a new promise to be worth her attention from now on, and that he would prove he was her equal with his mind like he promised and that he would make her acknowledge him as a man. Momoyo was pleased with this and hoped that it was not just word talk this time. Yamato offered to take Momoyo to Nanahama as a way of apologising for his rash confession to which she accepted, saying she expected to be treated to everything. A DATE IN NANAHAMA, A ORNADA NAMED TAKERU AND KEPT PROMISES In Nanahama, Yamato took Momoyo to a chinese resturant and shopping. When it began to rain, the two shared an umbrella. Momoyo noted that many people where looking at them as if they where a couple, but said Yamato was being too awkward to be her lover. Momoyo encouraged Yamato to keep trying though, until they where lovers. During the date, Momoyo told Yamato that she always felt refreshed when she was with him, but if he wanted to make her fall for him, it would take more than just spending time together. She then stated she wanted to see Yamatos manliness saying that she would be completly "Moe" for Yamato and it would stop her from flirting with other people. She was also a bit shocked that it took Yamato until the second year of Kawakami academy to notice her, saying she felt sure Yamato would of fallen for her charms sooner. Even though Yamato felt he would just get rejected if he did fall for Momoyo sooner, Momoyo said she did not know if that was true. During a summer festival not soon after their date, Yamato and Momoyo came apon a kingyosukui which contained a blue ornada which had a strong vitality and blue glow to it. Noticing that the ornada had caught Momoyos attention, Yamato saw this as a chance to give Momoyo a new hobby outside of fighting. Yamato was able to capture it and he gave it to Momoyo. Extreamly pleased and grateful, Momoyo promised to look after her new pet who she named Takeru. As the school semester went on, Yamato proved he was staying true to his word and came 3rd in the second year Kawakami academy exam rankings. However, the tension between Class-F and Class-S of the second year had hit the boiling point leading to the principle of the academy to declare a "Kawakami war" so the two classes could sort out their differences and be able to understand one another through fighting. Momoyo was found by Aoi Touma who revealed he was aware that Momoyo wanted to fight against certain members of the Kazama family, particularly Mayuzumi Yukie. Giving her the opputunity to do so, Momoyo joined the Class-S army on the condition that no one would order her what to do and that she would only fight when she wanted to. Momoyo revealed this to Yamato who at first, was taken aback. Yamato soon gained his confidence and said that if Momoyo was the enemy, that he would take her down along with Class-S using his tricks, strategies and tactics. As he left Yamato stated he would look forward to it. Momoyo watched Yamato walk away, and with a slight blush, said she would too. KAWAKAMI CONFLICT The Kawakami war would be on August 31st, which also happened to be Momoyos birthday. She encouraged the Kazama family to fight hard in order to give her a great birthday present. When the war commenced she waited on the sideline drinking peach juice until she thought Class-F was worth fighting. Near the end of the war, Class-F has the Class-S army on it's heels, and with their victory in sight, she intervened. Confronting Yamato who, despite being the commanding general strategist, had decided to fight in the war personally with his intelligence squad. Momoyo teased Yamato to play with her to which he strongly refused. He then signalled twenty Kawakami monks who where fighting in the Class-F army and they created a barrier around the battle between Class-F and Class-S, keeping Momoyo out. Momoyo chuckled however, feeling that she could destroy the barrier in less than two minutes. Feeling Yamato had underestimated her, Momoyo went after the Class-F rep Amakasu Mayo to end the war only for her to be confronted by Yukie. Knowing Yukie was the latest addition to the four devas and had yet to reach her true potential, Momoyo was confident in beating her, but then Kuki Ageha jumped from a helicopter over head and also confronted Momoyo. Impressed by Yamato's political power managed to get someone as powerful as Kuki Ageha to fight for him, Momoyo engaged in a fight against the two. Before she could finish them both at once she was attacked by Otome, who was also one of the four devas alongside Momoyo, Yukie and Ageha. Momoyo fought all three showing that her strength overwhelmed the other three as she used her special techniques such as 'Human bomb' and 'Instant recovery'. Despite her advantage, she knew she would not get anywhere fighting all three at once and started to focus on them one at a time. She took out Yukie first, followed by Ageha after a brief duel. Before she was able to go in to confront Otome, a firework exploded, signalling the end of the war and the Class-F Armys victory, meaning both she and the Class-S Army lost the Kawakami War. As she was completly shell shocked, Ru-Sensei stated that it was Yamatos plan to have her fight against the devas and that Momoyo's lack of self control over her desire to fight is what lead to her defeat. While Ageha and Otome commended Momoyo's strength they also noted that in the end, she was strong but fragile. Leaving Momoyo to think on their words, the two devas left. A MOVING GIFT AND ADMITTING TO LOVE Being the first real fight she lost, Momoyo became a bit depressed as a result. Not long after, she was confronted by Yamato who began to tease her that despite being the underling, he was the victor and got to look down on her, something that annoyed Momoyo, even though she was impressed by Yamato having defeating her strength through his tactics and stategies. Yamato then gave Momoyo her birthday present, as both her birthday and the Kawakami war where on the same day. He gave her a special green ruby ring that he knew she had wanted, which took Momoyos breath away. Taken aback by the meaningful gift, Momoyo was at a lost for words and blushed as she thanked Yamato for the gift, promising that she would treasure it forever. This incident and Yamato having defeated her in the Kawakami war as well as his new found seriousness to become her equal, made Momoyo both acknowledge and like Yamato as a man, and allowed her to admit she loves Yamato as he was finally becoming the man she was waiting for. APPEARANCE Momoyo has red eyes, waist-long black hair, and by Gakuto and Moro's description, a "megaopolis-style" bust. She is normally seen wearing the winter uniform of the Kawakami High School with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style. PERSONALITY Momoyo has a tom-boyish, tough going and confident personality. She hardly blushes or stutters and is completely up front with people. This, along with her powerfull strength, her love for fighting, and her straight up honesty, has made her the most wonderful and admirable woman to her girl fans while making her the most beautiful but frighteningly intimidating woman to her male fans which makes the latter too scared to talk to her. Momoyo has a great love for fighting and for just having fun in general. Her love for fighting however, has proven to be dangerous since she is so skilled in the art, she constantly defeats her opponents without exerting and real effort which leads to her frustrations. This sort of behavior did not go unnoticed by Tesshin, Ru, Yamato, the Prime Minister of Japan and even certain skilled opponents such as Margit and Ageha. Winning a fight that makes her use an effort though, will always put her in a good mood and make her more relaxed afterwards. Even Momoyo realised at one point that she may develop a problem but admits that fighting is ingrained in her and she just cant bring herself to better her mind as she has no interest to do so. Both Tesshin and Ru constantly preach to Momoyo to find other interests besides fighting or to go training in the mountains to train her mind, but Momoyo in turn brushes them off, saying she does not want or need to go to the mountains as long as she has her friends. This comment as well as her smile because of it, tends to make both Tesshin and Ru feel that the answer to her problem is among her friends. In truth, Momoyo constantly seeks out Yamato out of all her friends because being her with him constantly makes her feel 'refreshed' and helps to clear her mind. Momoyo shows a side that is completely softer to her friends in the Kazama family, and is not as tough around them. However, she still displays her aura of confidence and strength, and tends to help Shouichi makes decisions as the second in command of the Kazama Family. Ever since they made their promise, Momoyo has been attached to Yamato and Yamato vice-versa. Momoyo has always shown a more caring softer side to Yamato that she shows to no one else, but still roughs him up from time to time, feeling he can be used as a stress relief. These sorts of acts tend to range from hugs, massages, pouncing on top of him, holding his arm and pressing her breasts against him, all the way to putting him in a headlock. She is also a real tease to Yamato, and tends to show off sexy poses and exposes parts of her underwear and cleavage and even slyly mentions her sexual interests in him. Momoyo feels that Yamato is the only person in the world she can do this to as doing it to anyone else would be useless and never have the same effect. She claims this is because Yamato is her underling but sometimes she makes hints that she is more interested in him than that. Momoyo is terrible when it comes to money, as she is always spending it carelessly and losing it gambling. Whenever she is in a pinch, her immediate action is to go to Yamato who sometimes helps out with her bill, but for the most part scourns her and tells her to get a job. She also borrows money from the Kazama family, and if need be, from her fans and other students at Kawakami Academy. Momoyo always pays back what she owes in the end, but ends up having little money for herself afterwards, which leads her to borrow more money again. Back when she was a child, Momoyo got along with Shakadou Gyoubu, an assistant instructor who was almost as strong as Ru Shihandai. Gyoubu personally felt that might was always right and he himself was a bit of a battle maniac, fighting for the sheer fun of it. This would have an influential effect on Momoyo, as well as her fighting style to dominate and defeat her opponent hands down, despite the fact that Gyoubu was exiled from the Kawakami temple because of these values. Due to Gyoubus influence on Momoyo, Ru has taken it apon himself to personally oversee Kazukos training so that she dosen't follow a similar path. Despite acknowledging Shouichi as a man, Momoyo shows no interest in him and even flirts with girls in his presence showing that he dosen't catch her attention. This proves that there is a distinct difference between Momoyo liking or loving someone as a man and acknowleding them as one. This is further elaborated on when Yamato was able to make Momoyo ackowledge him as a man, and their relationship instantly got stronger with her constantly calling him and looking for him to be around him much, much more than she did before. With Shouichi on the other hand, when he fell for Momoyo he got instantly rejected and was soon knocked out by Momoyo when he persisted. Despite all her strength, she is terrified of ghosts and spirits, as she feels that nothing she can do will affect them. She admits she would rather be shot at by thousands of missles instead of having to confront a spirit. Momoyo finds that flirting and teasing other girls is fun and helps her to relax at times. She is constantly flirting with them but is never serious about it. She claims to do so since there are no guys around who catch her attention, with the majority of them being too intimidated to talk to her, too childish, or just not on her level. This has lead to many people thinking she was a lesbian, even though she admits she's straight. When she starts getting closer to Yamato though she admits that hanging out with girls was annoying and even mentions giving it up. Momoyo even teases the girls of the Kazama family such as Miyako who plays along, but this tends to make other people such as Chris uncomfortable. She dosen't tease her sister Kazuko though, and even tries to protect Kazuko's innocence from sexual material. Momoyo completely adores her adopted sister Kazuko who in turn admires and loves Momoyo. The two get along just like real sisters, and tend to show off the same habits and personality traits, such as their eating methods and their dislike of studying. The two tend to train with each other in exercises, but they don't spar against one another due to Momoyo's strength. Momoyo deeply wishes for Kazuko to achieve her dream of becoming a Kawakami temple assistant intructor but tends to have doubts as she feels that natural talent is sometimes needed to achieve such a goal, talent that Kazuko dosen't have, and that hardwork and training will only get a person so far. Despite this, Momoyo still encourages Kazuko to do her best, and strongly hopes for Kazuko to achieve her goal. Many people consider hers and Yamato's relationship as something deeper and even describe it as interesting and special. As such, girl fans of Momoyo get envious of the time and affection she shows Yamato, while others prompt Yamato to take a chance and ask her out. She is deeply affectionate, in her own way, towards Yamato as she considers him someone very important to her and is extremely possessive of him to the point that she gets jealous when other girls pay Yamato too much attention. She always feels relaxed around Yamato, and will only do the things she does to him only because she feels it's useless to do them to anyone else. She takes the promise Yamato made to be her underling seriously as well as Yamatos promise to become her equal and to stay with her forever. She realizes that she is in love with Yamato but is unable to admit it to anyone, not even herself, until Yamato proves to her that he is becoming the man she is waiting for him to be by showing his seriousness to their promise and by making her acknowledge him as a man. Momoyo is shown to be a decent student academically, but only when she puts her mind to it. For the most part, she gets very low grades on tests, but ends up making up for it by earning a decent passing grade if things get too close. When it comes to studying, Momoyo rarely does so and even during the exams when the rest of the Kazama family is studying, both Momoyo and Shouichi don't even bother, leaving them on their side of the hideout which ends up being boring for the both of them. Momoyo is completely honest and straightforward, and is not hesitant to says things that are on her mind or need to be said. She does not downplay with her words and says what she feels needs to be said when confronted. However she does tease her words up now and then and sometimes mentions childish thoughts with a serious face. Her honestly is further shown when Yamato took her on a date in Nanahama, when she said that while she was having fun and felt refreshed she wanted to see Yamato's manliness so she could fall for him. Even though Yamato felt Momoyo was being too honest with him, Momoyo stated that she was always honest and that she would be 'Moe' for Yamato which simply made him more nervous. When Yamato mentioned this the the males of the Kazama family and Minamoto Tadakatsu, Tadakatsu wondered if the two where really just friends since most girls would try to make guys keep guessing instead of telling them upfront of what they want. ABILITIES RELATIONSHIP See also: Momoyo Kawakami/Relationship THE BIG FOUR Known as Kawakami Momoyo of the North, she is the strongest of the Big Four after post battle of Kuki Ageha of the South, Otome of the East and Tachibana Takae of the West. Momoyo has yet to officially fight the two new members of The Big Four (Matsunaga Tsubame of East and Mayuzumi Yukie of the West) in a duel but in a fight against Ageha, Otome, and Yukie in a 3 on 1 battle in the Kawakami war, it is proven that Momoyo is by far the strongest. GALLERY momoyo_majoikoi.jpg|Momoyo in Majikoi Cg014.jpg|The main heroines (Momoyo in the center) Cg826.jpg|The main heroines 2 (Momoyo in the center) Momoyo crying.png|Momoyo's crying cg044.jpg|Young Momoyo cg058.jpg|Yamato and Momoyo guishen_001800024_EV_001_02_03.jpg|Momoyo teasing Yamato in Majikoi S. guishen_004400050_EV_001_05_03.jpg|Momoyo blushes in Majikoi S. cg043.jpg|Momoyo at Tama River. cg157.jpg|Momoyo vs Mayuchi and Ageha. guishen_007400080_EV_001_09_01.jpg|Momoyo vs Tsubame (Majikoi S) Momoyo vs. Hellsing.jpg|Momoyo vs. Hellsing momoyo-kawakami.png|Momoyo in anime design Momoyo Kawakami- Eating Burgers in Boredom.jpg|Momoyo- Eating Burgers in Boredom Momoyo Kawakami- Ramen Lover.jpg|Momoyo- Ramen Lover Momoyo Kawakami- Thrill of Battle!.jpg|Momoyo- Thrill of Battle! Momoyo, Yukie and Christiane.jpg|Momoyo, Yukie and Chris Momoyo, Miyako and Kazuko.jpg|Momoyo, Miyako and Kazuko Momoyo vs. Takae.jpg|Momoyo vs. Takae (Anime) Momoyo vs. Takae 2.jpg|Momoyo vs. Takae 2 (Anime) Momoyo Kawakami- Yakisoba Fun!.jpg|Momoyo- Yakisoba Fun! Momoyo Kawakami- Bloodlust of Battle.jpg|Momoyo- Bloodlust of Battle Momoyo Kawakami- Demon Punch!.jpg|Momoyo- Demon Punch! Momoyo Kawakami- Funny Look.jpg|Momoyo- Funny Look Momoyo Kawakami- Pissed Off!.jpg|Momoyo- Pissed Off! Momoyo Kawakami- Just another day.jpg|Momoyo- Just Another Day Momoyo Kawakami- Goddess of War.jpg|Momoyo- Goddess of War Momoyo vs Kazuko, Christiane, Yukie and Miyako.jpg|Momoyo vs Everyone(Kazuko, Chris, Yukie and Miyako) to exercise her resolve.(Anime) Momoyo and Yamato 2.jpg|Momoyo and Yamato- Victory Kiss (Momoyo Route) Momoyo Kawakami 6.jpg|Momoyo- One! Momoyo Kawakami 11.jpg|Momoyo- Majikoi CD cover Momoyo Kawakami 9.jpg|Momoyo- Coy and Cute Momoyo Kawakami 7.jpg|Momoyo- Fun at the beach Momoyo and Yamato- Arm Barred!.jpg|Momoyo catching Yamato in an armbar Momoyo Kawakami 8.jpg|Momoyo- Year of the Rabbit Momoyo and Mayo.jpg|Momoyo and Mayo Momoyo and Miyako.jpg|Momoyo and Miyako- Sneak Grope! Momoyo Kawakami 2.jpg|Momoyo- Ready For Battle Momoyo Kawakami 3.jpg|Momoyo- Ready For Battle 2 Momoyo Kawakami 24.jpg|Momoyo taking a nap Momoyo and Kazuko Kawakami 4.jpg|Momoyo and Kazuko TRIVIA *Momoyo's name is inspired after Momotarō, the hero from Japanese folklore. According to Momoyo, her parents used to buy her peaches as a child, her favorite drink is peach juice and she basically loves anything peach flavored. *According to Momoyo, her hobbies are annihilating enemies, reading manga, 'observing' Yamato and playing video games like Tetris, which was played for laughs in the manga. *The Manga, Anime and Visual Novel all follow her and Yamato's Love route, making her the Official 'Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai' heroine and the true route. *Momoyo is considered to be the strongest fighter in the world, second only to her grandfather. She is friends and rivals with Kuki Ageha from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de. *In the anime, she is shown to be a big eater, like having multiple bowls of ramen, eating a large number of hamburgers and a lot of yakisoba sandwiches. She is fond of medium rare sirloin steak. *She named the blue Ornada she received from Yamato at a summer festival, Takeru, in recognition of''' Prince Yamatotakeru''' (日本武尊, Yamato-takeru-no-mikoto) who was Originally named Prince Ōsu (小碓命 Ōsu-no-mikoto). ''Yamatotakeru was a legendary prince of the '''Yamato Dynasty, and son of Emperor Keiko who was the 12th emperor of Japan. One of Yamatotakeru's sons would later become the 14th emperor of Japan. *The title 'Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai' or 'Seriously love me please' could refer to Yamato's and Momoyo's route. When Momoyo first rejects Yamato she asks if he seriously loved her as his feelings as a child seemed more real. This is further elaborated on when Yamato realises Momoyo is has been waiting for him to become just as serious as she is to their childhood promise, and again when Yamato confesses to Momoyo the second time and he admits his feeling for her before where not as strong as they should of been and that he has become more seriously in love with Momoyo. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current female characters in the series, Momoyo was ranked #8. Category:Kazama family Category:Characters Category:Female protagonist Category:Human Category:The Big Four Category:Female Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Student